Pokemon Calm Yellow
The Game I was on my 3DS, in the Nintendo E-Shop. I was watching this weird Pokemon game download. "Come on! Halfway point. 3/4..." Let me just go back a little bit here. I found this game while searching up Pokemon, and it was free! A free Pokemon Yellow, in a 3DS? Naturally, I knew it was a bootleg. But of course, I downloaded it because, well, I wanted to see what it could do. Then, It finished downloading. I wish it never did download. And why isn't it wrapped in that little Gift box icon thing? Oh well. A bootleg's a bootleg. I pressed the home button, and it won't let me. Why? A text bubble pops up. What is this? "Are you sure you want to play it?" This is creepy... "Duh! Of course!" I pressed the home button again. "It's your nightmare now." Oh no. I just downloaded a potential threat... Can't go back now... I tapped the new Pokemon Yellow game and noticed some changes to my 3DS. My Pokemon Y had the cover of Pokemon X, the E-Shop had the cover of System Settings, and the screen was a dark gray. "Are you serious?! The description for the game says it was 100% safe!" Well, I learned my lesson. I waited while the hacked game loaded. The screen quickly flashed Pokemon Yellow Version, and then I was instantly in the game. No Professor, no name thing, and no Pokemon. The scenery was just a calm park with trainers laughing and battling. "Huh?" I was really confused. I controlled my character to go under a Sakura tree, the petals drifting down. "This is not a Pokemon game is it? But still beautiful." I sighed. The sky was beginning to turn gray, and a text bubble popped up. "Make a shelter, quick! Before th-h-e-e-e-y ca-tc-h yo-o-o-u." Now the scenery was creepy instead of calm. "Make a shelter? Out of what?" I asked myself. So I didn't make a shelter. It wasntt long before the sky was pitch black and the trainers were running away. "What is happening?" Then, zombies came. They chased the trainers, whose Pokemon's tried to save them. It was no use. I saw a Banette go down, then it's trainer. Their corpses disappeared after a while. I was freaked out now. After almost all the trainers were dead, the zombie's red eyes glared right at my character. I ran. I saw a path, and there was light at the very end. "I need to chase the light!" I quickly went onto the path, the undead following me. But I was too slow. The light faded. They caught up to me. The screen displayed GAME OVER, written in hyper realistic looking blood. So, I tried again. This time, the light was a pokemon. It was a Haunter. "Wait. Is that my Haunter from my Pokemon Y's deleted file?" Now, I was more happy to see him than creeped out. Is he trying to lead me out of this game? I thought. Maybe. Follow me! A text bubble popped up. I made my character go as fast as it's pixel legs could go. I was so determined to finish that I didn't even notice the undead chasing me. Then, I found a door. "Did I finish?" I asked myself, a smile forming on my face. My Haunter, (named Ghost) said " You're free. Get out of this game, NOW, or they will get their revenge." So I quickly shut the game off, trembling. But then, in my home screen, everything seemed the same. "DAMMIT!" I seethed, noticing the contamination. I wanted this game out of my 3DS NOW, so I went into the System Settings to delete it. As I pressed the Delete Software button, another message popped up. "Thought you'll be able to delete the game and be done with this? You're oh so wrong..." I fumed, while still being frightened. "OH YEAH? SHUT UP!" I yelled into the mic. To my surprise, the 3DS responded! "Hehehe. You wish." I closed the software. I mumbled a bunch of curse words and I almost turned off the system when another text box popped up. "I'm getting tired of this." I said, reading the text. "If you can do anything to this system, what would you do?" My eyebrows went up. "Destroy that 'Pokemon Yellow' game. Forever." I said into the mic to make it clear. "Alright then." The system responded. SOFTWARE DELETED. SYSTEM RESTARTING. I smiled. It was all over. When the screen popped up, everything was back to normal. "Alright, time to play some Pokemon Y to calm down." I told myself. I tapped the Pokemon Y icon. I thought " Now who said it wouldn't be over if I deleted the game?" the little cutscene appeared, but it was different. The word 'Pokemon' was replaced by a dark colored Yveltal. It's left wing seemed to want to burst out of the screen and choke me, since it was pointed towards my throat. I finally shut the system off. "I'm done." I shook. "It isn't over. Now my pokemon probably will be blood thirsty. I won't play anything on that demonic system." I put the 3DS down and walked away from it. I woke up panting. It was all a dream. "Thank God!" I whispered. It was a long time before I stopped gasping for air and crying in relief. "All of it. A dream." I grinned and fell into my bed, closing my eyes to sleep. Just a bad nightmare. ..... .... ..... .... .... Or is it? Yep I had this dream in real life, and I promise you, I didn't play anything on my 3DS for a while. Lol. ~ Le Troll CatfishCategory:Hacked Game Category:Pokemon